Daddy hit Mommy
by Diamond-Wind
Summary: OO When Trunks witnesses Vegeta hit Bulma he becomes raged, and distanted from his father(Vegeta). Will it ever be the same? Summary sucks but if you read story you'll understand
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Its mine!!!!! *fingers crossed behind back*  
  
The outside of Capsule Corp was cloudy, and gloomy. The weather man said it would rain today, but Trunks hoped not. Little eight-year-old Trunks hoped out of bed, and started to walk downstairs when he suddenly heard something break. Halfway down the stairs he crouched down, and watched from the livingroom stairs as "as always," his parents were fighting.  
  
"Women stop pissing me off!"  
  
"You don't care at all. Asshole just get the fuck out," she yelled.  
  
Trunks watched in astonishment, as they were yelling and cursing. Half of the words he still didn't understand but knew they were bad.  
  
Suddenly his father waled off, and smacked her across the face. Trunk's face went from shock to full anger. He was mad at his father for hitting his mother. When his father turned towards the stairs he quickly dashed away from stairs to his room.  
  
Later on around 8:00 at night Trunks went downstairs when he sensed that his father was training. He walked into the livingroom, and found his mother on the couch sleeping. He walked over to her, and knelt down, so he could look at her face. He saw a dark bruise on her right cheek. It stung his heart to see his mother hurt, or sad. Tears of anger welled in his eyes. He nudged his mother. She looked at him,"What is it dear," she questioned.  
  
"Daddy hit you," he said sternly, and balled his fists at his sides.  
  
She put her hand over her face, and shook her head. "You saw, I guess."  
  
"He hit you, he shouldn't have had. There is no reason for that."  
  
"Vegeta just got of control, he'll cool down soon," she reasured her son.  
  
"I'm going to tell Goku," Trunks said getting up.  
  
"Son! Don't! I'll deal with the situaltion."  
  
"Fine mom," he said getting up. "I'm going to bed."  
  
"Night Trunks."  
  
"Night mom," he went upstairs.  
  
Vegeta finished his training, and went inside. He went upstairs, and took a quick shower, then went back downstairs. He knew that the women wouldn't want to share the bed tonight.  
  
As he walked into the livingroom he saw that women was asleep on the couch. When he went to wake her up he saw the bruise that he left on her. Quietly, he walked over to her, and put his hand on her cheek. He sent energy into her body, and the bruise disappeared. He nudged her.  
  
She woke up suddenly, and looked at Vegeta. For the first time in a long time fear went through her eyes.  
  
"Go to bed women," he said calmly.  
  
She nodded, then went to bed.  
  
Vegeta took a seat on the couch, and was about to fall asleep, when he heard a noise in the kitchen. He searched the ki, and found that it was Trunks.  
  
"Go to bed," he yelled.  
  
Trunks looked over to the living room, and quickly ran into it. "You hit mommy," he sneered ready to power up.  
  
*Mom* :Go to bed  
  
*Me* : But mom I just got to the best part.  
  
*Mom* : NOW!!!!!  
  
*Me* : Sorry readers! :..( 


	2. Chapter 2

Trunks looked over to the living room, and quickly ran into it. "You hit mommy," he sneered ready to power up. ___________________________________________________________  
  
"Brat go to bed," he said in a low growl.  
  
"I will get you for hitting mommy," he said powering up, and attacking. The blows to the chest didn't affect him. Annoyed he pushed him away. Hw threw a little blast. "That women deserved it. With her mouth rambling on she drove me nuts."  
  
"But you hit her, and she was crying,"Trunks screamed, tears at the rims of his eyes.  
  
Vegeta was taken aback as of what Trunks had just said. 'The women was just crying.' He looked at Trunks, as he began to power down. He took off towards the stairs.  
  
Vegeta walked quietly up the stair until he reached there room. He opened the door, and saw that the window on the far ahead wall. Outside it was a bright night with a full moon shining bright.  
  
'Thats why I lost myself,' Vegeta said as he continued staring at the moon. He took his gaze from the window then to the women sleeping in bed. There was no bruise anymore. He walked over to her, and sat at the end of the bed. He nudged her lightly.  
  
It took a few moments but she finally woke up. She looked at Vegeta.  
  
"You alright women," he questioned sinceirly. (As Sinceir as Vegeta is)  
  
She nodded. She had to smile. He was apogogizing.  
  
He sat at the edge of the bed, and looked at the ground. "Its a full moon. I guess I got agavrated."  
  
She laughed. "It must be cool to be controled by the moon.  
  
He looked at her.  
  
The next morning around 8 'o'clock Vegeta got done making breakfast, and went to wake Trunks up for training. Then he remembered the episode he pulled last night. 'That boy better train extra hard,' Vegeta thought.  
  
He opened the door, and saw Trunks asleep on his bed. The bed was fully made, and he was asleep on top. On the bed next to him he had a handheld, which the batteries just died out, due to the game being left on all night. Next to it was his t.v. remote, and the t.v. was shut off. In his room the t.v. had a automatic timer. Bulma put it on his t.v. because he would be up real late watching t.v..  
  
Vegeta nudged the boy roughly. "Get up its time to train."  
  
Trunks sat up, but turned the other way crossing his arms.  
  
He picked Trunks up from his bed, and sat him on the floor. "Eat breakfast, and meet me in the Gravity Room in twenty minutes." He said, then exited the room.  
  
Trunks ran downstairs. If he knew what was good for him he better eat breakfast, and go train.  
  
As he entered the kitchen he saw that his mother was bruise-free. "Hey mom," he greeted.  
  
"Hey Trunks," she said as she brought his breakfast over to the table, as Trunks sat down.  
  
"What happened to your face," Trunks questioned.  
  
"Vegeta fixed it. Well remember what happened yesterday. It wasn't his fault. The moon does it."  
  
"What do you mean," he questioned.  
  
"When there is a full moon out your father...er," she had to stop for a moment, and think. 'How am I going to explain this to him.' "Well, he gets mad, and thats why he hit me. But don't worry I'll beat him," she said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah mom," he said finishing breakfast. "I gotta train," he went over to his mother, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Cya later." 


End file.
